Ups!
by darkBlue 47
Summary: Wajah Temari memerah melihat sosok yang ditindihnya. Ups!/"KYAAA!"/"Temari, itu..."/"Kami tidak berciuman!"/"Jadi kalian tadi berciuman?" Ups. Salah bicara./"Lari, SHIKAMARU!" Yap, Dark kembali dengan oneshot aneh, saking lamanya nggak nulis. RnR?


Cerita yang kepikiran tengah malem gara-gara nggak bisa tidur

Apa aku emang kena insomnia? Huaaa… gawat!

Oh iya, Dark nggak ada judul lagi

Jadi maaf banget kalo judul sama cerita sama sekali nggak ada nyambung-nyambungnya-_-

.

**Naruto** belongs to **Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair:** ShikaTema

**Warning:** ide pasaran, aneh, abal, typo, AU, OOC (apalagi Shikamaru!), alur kecepetan, tidak memuaskan, dan masih banyak lagi yang tidak dapat dijelaskan satu persatu

**Time setting: **sore, sepulang sekolah, menjelang matahari terbenam

.

.

Don't like? Just leave this story

Enjoy reading!

.

Temari berlari ke sembarang arah, ketakutan melihat siluet dua makhluk aneh yang tadi lihat. Dan kali ini kaki-kakinya membawa ke—

BRUKK!

Ups.

Saking kerasnya Temari menabrak orang itu, mereka sampai terjatuh. Dengan posisi Temari di atas dan orang itu di bawah, tentu saja. Dengan kata lain, Temari menindih orang tersebut.

"A, aduh…" Temari dapat mendengar rintihan orang itu dengan jelas. Belum sedikitpun ia mengangkat wajah untuk melihat siapa orang yang ditindihnya, orang itu sudah berujar, "T, Temari?"

Sontak Temari mengangkat wajahnya mendengar namanya disebut. "Ma—"

Sekali lagi, _ups_.

Wajah Temari memerah melihat sosok yang ditindihnya. Pemuda jenius berkuncir tinggi yang, ehem, telah lama disukainya. Pemuda yang selama ini dikenal sebagai Shikamaru Nara.

Dan yang lebih spesialnya lagi, pemuda itu sedang ber_telanjang dada_.

Temari mereguk ludah melihat tubuh Shikamaru. Rona di wajahnya semakin menjadi-jadi.

Lagi—_ups_, ternyata pemuda itu memiliki tubuh yang _sixpack _juga. Dadanya, ehm… bidang—lumayanlah.

"Temari?" Shikamaru kembali menyebut nama sang gadis.

Detik itu juga Temari langsung menyingkir. Buru-buru bangkit dengan wajah yang tak kalah merah jika dibandingkan dengan Hinata ketika berdekatan dengan pemuda Uzumaki. Kedua tangannya terangkat di depan wajah dan terkibas-kibas panik. Ia menutup mata dan membuang muka ke samping. "Ma, maaf! Aku tak sengaja, sungguh!"

Tingkah Temari tentu sukses membuat Shikamaru mengernyitkan dahi karena heran. Pemuda itu bangkit dan menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal. "Yaah… tidak apa-apa, sih. Lagipula memangnya kau kenapa?"

Temari belum menurunkan kedua tangannya. Kedua matanya pun masih terpejam erat dan wajahnya masih menghadap ke samping. Otaknya buntu untuk menjawab pertanyaan pemuda yang sedang berdiri di hadapannya itu. Kenapa? Ya, memangnya dirinya kenapa?

Oh, ayolah, tidak mungkin kan, ia menjawab apa adanya.

"Mmm… Temari," panggil Shikamaru lagi.

"Y, ya?" sahut Temari masih dalam posisi yang sama.

"Ada yang mencarimu, tuh," katanya. Telunjuknya teracung ke belakang Temari, menunjuk dua sosok yang sudah berdiri di sana.

"Eh?" Temari membuka mata. Kepalanya menoleh ke belakang, ke arah yang ditunjuk Shikamaru.

—detik berikutnya sebuah jeritan, "KYAAA!" terdengar bersamaan dengan terdorongnya tubuh Shikamaru ke belakang karena tiba-tiba dipeluk Temari—eh?

"Temari…" Shikamaru nyaris sesak napas dipeluk begitu erat oleh gadis Sabaku yang tampaknya ketakutan itu. "Ayolah, mereka hanya Kakuzu dan Zetsu."

"A, apa?" lamat-lamat Temari menolehkan kepalanya ke tempat dua sosok yang ditakutinya itu sedang berdiri.

Benar saja, dua sosok itu adalah _Kakuzu _dan _Zetsu_.

Temari melepaskan pelukannya dengan luar biasa malu. Untuk menutupi wajahnya yang memerah padam, ia menunduk ketika bertanya, "A, ada apa kalian mencariku?"

Tangan Zetsu terangkat. Di genggamannya terdapat seuntai kalung emas dengan sebuah liontin berbentuk hati yang dapat dibuka. "Ini milikmu, kan?" tanyanya.

"Ah…" spontan Temari meraba lehernya. Tak ada apa pun di sana. Maka ia mengangkat wajah dan mengambil kalung tersebut dari tangan Zetsu. "B, benar. Ini milikku. Terima kasih, ya."

Zetsu hanya mengangguk. Dengan wajah datar ia beralih ke Shikamaru dan berkata, "Maaf kalau kami menakuti pacarmu. Kami tak bermaksud."

Shikamaru memutar bola mata. Tangan kanannya terangkat untuk menggaruk leher. "Dia bukan pacarku," katanya membetulkan. Lalu bergumam, "_Mendokusei_."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kami pergi dulu," Zetsu menganggukkan kepalanya. Wajahnya datar seperti biasa. Kakuzu hanya mengekor di belakang.

Samar-samar Shikamaru dan Temari mendengar sebuah gerutuan setelah mereka berdua keluar, "Kenapa kau kembalikan padanya? Kan lumayan jika kalung emas dijual."

"Itu bukan milik kita, Kakuzu. Kita harus mengembalikannya pada pemiliknya."

"Cih."

Lalu hening.

"M, maaf telah merepotkanmu," ucap Temari memecah keheningan. Tangannya sibuk memasang kalung di lehernya.

"Tidak masalah," sahut Shikamaru singkat. Ia mengambil sebuah kaos putih bersih dari dalam loker yang terbuka di sampingnya dan mengenakannya.

Temari sama sekali tak punya bahan pembicaraan, jadi ia hanya berujar pelan, "Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu, ya…" katanya seraya membalikkan badan. Tasnya yang tadi terlempar tak jauh dari pintu dipungutnya. Dan ketika ia bangkit, gadis itu hanya bisa tertegun melihat gelapnya langit di luar.

Shikamaru tahu itu. Seraya mengenakan seragam putihnya tanpa mengancingkannya ia menawarkan, "Mau pulang bersamaku?"

Tak ada pilihan lain. Daripada mendapat kejadian tak diinginkan di perjalanan—ingat, Temari seorang gadis—Temari hanya bisa mengangguk.

.

Jadilah seorang pemuda berkuncir satu kini sedang berjalan di samping gadis pirang berkuncir empat.

"Hei," panggil Shikamaru mencoba membuka pembicaraan, "Sebenarnya apa yang tadi kau lakukan di sekolah hingga kau belum pulang menjelang matahari terbenam?"

Temari sedang tak punya cukup keberanian untuk balas memandang Shikamaru, terlalu malu akan kejadian di ruang loker sekolah tadi. Ia hanya memandang ujung sepatunya yang sesekali menendang batu kerikil. "Mmm… tadi aku keasyikan membaca di depan kelas. Ketika aku selesai, ternyata matahari sudah hampir terbenam. Maka aku memutuskan untuk langsung pulang. Di tengah jalan, aku baru sadar kalau aku melepas kalungku. Kalung itu kuletakkan di bangku tempat aku duduk membaca sebelumnya. Aku buru-buru kembali. Namun ketika kulihat, kalungku sudah tidak ada."

"Dan ketika aku berbalik, aku melihat dua sosok—yah, itu memang Kakuzu dan Zetsu. Aku kaget, dan lagi gelap, membuatku melihat mereka sebagai dua sosok yang… menakutkan."

Shikamaru menghela napas. Kalau dipikir-pikir, melihat satu sosok bercadar dan satu sosok dengan benda seperti tanaman _venus flytrap _dalam cahaya remang-remang secara tiba-tiba memang cukup menakutkan. Apalagi untuk seorang gadis.

"Kau sendiri?"

Shikamaru menoleh sejenak ke gadis pirang di sampingnya sebelum menjawab, "Aku ketiduran di atap. Sepertimu, ketika aku bangun, matahari hampir terbenam. Aku langsung menuju toilet, bermaksud untuk mencuci muka—sialnya aku terpeleset. Sweaterku basah. Aku melepas sweater, dan sadar baju dalamku basah karena keringat. Maka aku ke ruang loker untuk mengganti baju dalam—hingga kau datang dan menabrakku."

"Sekali lagi maaf untuk itu," ujar Temari lirih, "Aku sama sekali merepotkanmu, ya?"

"Sudahlah," sahut Shikamaru. "Lupakan saja."

Tak ada yang berbicara.

Temari mengangkat wajahnya dan menoleh ke pemuda di sampingnya tiba-tiba setelah tersadar sesuatu. "Eh, Shikamaru, memangnya kau searah denganku?"

Mungkin untuk yang terakhir?—_ups_. Jarak wajah mereka kini terlalu dekat.

Temari kembali menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang kini kembali memerah—entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya sejak di sekolah tadi.

Sementara pemuda Nara itu hanya santai saja menanggapinya. "Tidak juga."

"Eh?" Temari mengangkat wajah, memandang wajah Shikamaru yang sedikit terangkat untuk menatap langit. "Lalu?"

"Tidak baik untuk seorang gadis berjalan sendirian, apalagi ketika langit sudah gelap."

Temari hanya ber-ooh pelan.

Tak ada yang membuka bahan obrolan baru hingga akhirnya mereka sampai di sebuah rumah sederhana dengan beberapa tanaman kaktus di halamannya.

"Ini rumahku. Terima kasih, Shikamaru," kata Temari seraya tersenyum. Gadis itu mendekati pagar rumah yang tertutup dan bermaksud memasukinya—

—saat lengannya ditarik oleh sebuah tangan yang lebih besar darinya.

"S, Shikamaru?" sang gadis hanya bisa menyebut nama pemuda itu ketika menyadari wajah mereka berdekatan—bahkan untuk lebih tepatnya, _terlalu _dekat.

"Kau tahu? Aku suka wajahmu ketika memerah, apalagi karena melihatku." Jujur saja, kau terlalu percaya diri, Shikamaru.

Sontak wajah manis Temari langsung memanas.

"Mau jadi pacarku?" bisik Shikamaru lembut.

Tak ada alasan bagi Temari untuk menolaknya. "T, tentu saja," jawabnya pelan.

Shikamaru mengecup pipi Temari singkat. "Terima kasih."

Temari membatu sesaat. Ia langsung berlari memasuki pagar rumahnya tanpa berkata apa-apa.

Shikamaru tersenyum. Dengan santai ia berbalik, bermaksud pulang.

"Apa yang tadi kau lakukan pada Temari-nee?"

Shikamaru langsung membeku. Entah kenapa keringat dingin mulai bercucuran di pelipisnya. Firasatnya tak enak ketika perlahan ia membalikkan badan…

"Cukup! Gaara, Kankurou! Kami tidak berciuman!"

Pemuda berambut merah menoleh pada gadis pirang yang sedang menarik lengannya. "Siapa yang bilang kau berciuman dengannya?" tanyanya datar.

Pemuda satu lagi yang berambut coklat dengan riasan aneh di wajahnya menatap Shikamaru dan Temari bergantian dengan pandangan horor. "Jadi kalian tadi berciuman?"

Temari menutup mulut dengan tangan. _Ups_. Salah bicara.

Pemuda berambut merah dengan tato 'Ai' di dahi mengangkat tangannya lurus di Shikamaru. Perlahan jemarinya mengepal bersamaan dengan seruannya, "Sabaku Shoushou!"

Sekumpulan pasir terbentuk dan mencengkram apa yang di dalamnya, persis seperti kepalan pemuda berambut merah tadi—tepat di samping Shikamaru.

"Gaara! Hentikan!"

Kali ini pemuda berambut coklat acak-acakan yang beraksi. Boneka di tangannya bergerak ke arah Shikamaru dengan cepat.

"Kankurou!" Temari histeris melihat apa yang dilakukan pemuda berambut coklat tersebut. Namun pemuda itu tetap saja mengarahkan bonekanya ke arah Shikamaru. Putus asa, Temari menatap Shikamaru dan menjerit, "LARI, SHIKAMARUUUU!"

Tanpa disuruh pun Shikamaru pasti berlari, Temari.

(*)

Menulis fic ini dini hari di laptop yang sekarat batere. Sialan emang, _charger_nya disembunyiin sama adek-_-

Jadilah saya ngetik sambil berkali-kali neken Ctrl+S dan ngelirik-lirik lambang batere tiap beberapa detik sekali.

Tapi Alhamdulillah bisa selesai juga, bahkan sampe dengerin beberapa lagu :D #bahagia

Ah, Greyson, suaramu memang terlalu sayang untuk dilewatkan berhari-hari. *senyum sumringah* #curhat

Biarin aja batere abis. Toh besok pagi juga bukan Dark yang make. Ntar juga diisi lagi :p

Oh iya, maaf buat dua orang yang nge-_request _cerita ke Dark, yang GaaMatsu dan ShikaTema _sad ending_. Lagi mentok, nih, jadi belum bisa ku_publish _dulu. Udah ada kok, ceritanya, cuman Dark tiba-tiba mentok ide di tengah jalan—biasa, hhe... Gomen banget! *bungkuk-bungkuk* Maaf banget, yaaa...

Yah… nggak usah panjang-panjang deh, curhatnya. Takutnya batere abis duluan sebelum ni dokumen ke_save_ sepenuhnya. Sayang, mending baterenya buat dengerin lagu Greyson, hhe…

Review, minna?


End file.
